omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Shiota
Nagisa Shiota is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and the protagonist and main narrator of the Assassination Classroom series. He is also the one who ultimately assassinated Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Nagisa Shiota *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': July 20 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training and Swordsman, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 159 cm (5'2.5") *'Weight': 48 kg (106 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Azure *'Hair Color': Blue *'Key Relationships': Hiromi Shiota (Mother), Yusei Shiota (Father), Kotomi Shiota (Younger twin sister), Hayabusa Shiota (Grandfather), Yuzuki Fuwa (Maternal cousin) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Iaijutsu (Sheathed Blade Assault Style and Drawn Blade Burst Style), Master Swordsman and Assassin (Bloodlust and People Reading/Discernment), Expert Martial Artist and Marksman, Enhanced Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Endurance, and Gifted Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Korefuji, Anti-Sensei Knife, Anti-Sensei Handgun, Anti-Sensei Stungun, Class E's Special Cloth *'Weaknesses': Nagisa can grow reckless or lack foresight during combat while focusing on his target, and opponents with bloodlust that exceeds Nagisa's own are not affected in the slightest. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Moonlight Thrust, Falcon Wave, Clap Stunner, Dual Impact, Nimble Fang, Shadow Grip, Beast Blade, Void Sword, Phantasm Flash, Moonlight Circle, Lightning Strike, Rising Phoenix, Exploding Spirit Slash, Heaven's Wrath, Phantom Sword *'Voice Actor': Mai Fuchigami Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Nagisa is an Asian petite-framed boy with blue hair and azure eyes. His hair goes past his shoulders due to his mother forcing him to keep it that way. He kept it in a long ponytail until Kaede Kayano joined the classroom and put it in two pigtails. He is known for his androgynous appearance which has often been poked fun at by many people - most notably, Rio Nakamura and Karma Akabane. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a blue waistcoat over a white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black tie, grey trousers with cargo pockets and white cuffs, a thin bracelet on his left wrist, and the school's issued loafers. Due to his small frame, soft voice, and peculiar hair, he's easily mistaken for a girl. Personality Nagisa is a calm, collected, and friendly individual who can be exceptionally observant and circumspect of his surroundings and the situations that develop around him. He tends to pay strict attention to Korosensei in hopes to understand the motives of this mysterious being and compiles the information he has gathered in his notes for reference. Nagisa is noticeably more reserved and shy than other students in his class, thinking much more than actually talking and referring to himself as "invisible" because of this. He seems to be commonly nervous about what he says in important situations, being hesitant and harboring a slight stutter, which is possibly due to his mother telling him he "isn't good enough". However, Nagisa isn't easily fazed by things that would unnerve the average person, as shown with his interactions with Karma and the prospect of using a real knife. Despite his calm and empathic demeanor, Nagisa harbored deep insecurity about his talents and how he was perceived by the people around him. This was reflected by a lack of goals and general pessimism about his own future, which caused him to be put in Class 3-E. However, Nagisa eventually gained more self-esteem, became even more objective, and found his own goals thanks to his experiences with his classmates and Korosensei. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Korefuji (Right Wisteria): Nagisa's Superpower that takes the form of a Japanese katana with a green hilt and sheathe, and bronze handguard. *'Sheathed Blade Assault Style': **'Moonlight Thrust': Nagisa thrusts his sheathed weapon at his target, pushing them slightly backward. **'Dual Impact': Nagisa first punts upward with his right leg in a leap, then while landing, downward-strikes with his sheathed-sword, finishing the technique with a forward thrust of the said sheath right afterward. **'Nimble Fang': Nagisa delivers a quick, three-kick combo on his target. **'Shadow Grip': Upon close contact, Nagisa grabs his opponent and knocks them down with the back of his sheathed sword. **'Beast Blade': Nagisa charges blue chi energy into his sheathed sword, then releases that energy in an image of a blue-headed lion. **'Void Sword': Nagisa quickly unsheathes his sword and slashes it rapidly in all directions at close-range before sheathing his sword. **'Exploding Spirit Slash': Nagisa quickly unsheathes his sword and makes a slash that creates small explosions strong enough to harm even demons before sheathing his sword. **'Heaven's Wrath': Nagisa first strikes the enemy from above with his weapon sheathed and a downward kick, followed by a counterclockwise kick, another strike from his sheathed weapon, two ground counterclockwise spins, a strike with his sheathed weapon, a counterclockwise spin kick, and a thrust kick. *'Drawn Blade Burst Style': **'Falcon Wave': Nagisa (either draws the sword from his sheathe or the sword is already drawn) launches a ground projectile towards a target. **'Phantasm Flash': Nagisa warps toward his opponent and performs a slice diagonally downward, which is then followed by a horizontal slice that tears space-time. **'Moonlight Circle': Nagisa performs a counterclockwise spin, emitting a blue circle on the ground around himself, from which a wall of blue light rises. **'Lightning Strike': Nagisa slashes down once on the enemy and summons lightning bolts to strike. **'Rising Phoenix': Nagisa jumps into the air and thrusts down with a fiery, blazing wave, striking downward with his unsheathed sword. **'Phantom Sword': Nagisa sprints forward and swings a devastatingly fast blow at his opponent, blasting through them, quickly returning his sword to its sheathe. Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Marksman Specialist: In June, Nagisa scored 84/200 in marksmanship, making him the fifth best among the boys and seventh overall amongst his class. Enhanced Human Conditioning: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Senses': Master Assassin: Nagisa's physical abilities are mediocre, and it worthy to note that he is one of the weakest amongst the boys as his constitution and strength are more easily comparable to a female of his age. However, Nagisa has an extraordinary amount of natural talent as an assassin due to his impressive observant nature, his remarkable stealthy movements, and his incredible bloodlust, to the point that he was described by Korosensei to be a 'pure assassin'. This inclination has also been made apparent numerous times during the span of the story, such as his duels against Tataoka, his fight against Karma, and finally Korosensei. Several other characters such as Karma and Maehara have noted that he is full of surprises - one can never know when or where Nagisa will aim to strike, and his talent in the art of assassination has garnered respect from even those who are not his peers to the point that others have commented on the potential Nagisa possessed that could be fulfilled in the role of a professional hitman. In the end, though, Nagisa does not pursue this path and decides to use his abilities to help others in the same way Korosensei did: teaching to a "problematic class". *'Bloodlust': Nagisa possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust despite his initial character, impression and appearance which can affect his opponents in varying ways; the most significant, powerful reaction involve immobilization and an inability to counterattack or to fight back, and this type of reaction affects even trained jaded assassins. This is made very clearly evident for the first time during his mock assassination with Takaoka, and another early event is the incident when two of his old classmates threatened him, sparked the interest of all three of Class E's main faculty. When Nagisa's bloodlust is released or directed at someone, it is metaphorically represented as a large, blood-soaked snake coiled around his target with its fangs bared and ready to strike at any moment. In later chapters, his bloodlust takes the form of a flaming aura around him in a way that either mimics or reflects that of the God of Death. However, if Nagisa was to lose control of his bloodlust due to emotional provocation, his inability to rein his bloodlust back under control is indicated in his eyes, which are illustrated as dull, which can causes him to grow reckless or lack foresight during combat while focusing on his target, apart that would cause that opponents with bloodlust that exceeds Nagisa's own are not affected in the slightest. *'People Reading/Discernment': Nagisa developed the ability to read people's expressions, intentions, and most of their actions' reasons with ease as a result of his past experiences with his mother, Hiromi Shiota, and after being placed in the Class 3-E, even more after meeting Korosensei. There are occasions when he can detect if a person is lying or not being entirely truthful, such when Terasaka was plotting with Shiro. After being placed on the receiving end of The Reaper's improved Clap Stunner, this ability somehow later evolves into a sort of advanced ability that allows Nagisa to analyze a person's state of mind simply by looking at them, being described as "wavelengths" or "wavelengths of consciousness" of people that represent their breathing, line of sight, facial expression, body language and more. This allows Nagisa to find a person's "gap in consciousness" or "openings" where they let their guard down, as well as their "peak in consciousness", which is the state of mind that happens when a person is highly susceptible to outside stimuli such as the Clap Stunner, which he has made effective use of in different ways, from stunning enemies before attacking them to simple, almost trivial things such as being able to remove a size label from clothing without the person wearing it noticing, etc. *'Clap Stunner': A technique in which Nagisa claps his hands very loudly in the eyes of his opponent when they're heavily concentrated on something, breaking their concentration and forcing their eyes to shut, leaving them vulnerable to Nagisa's next move. Genius Intellect: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Hiromi Shiota *Yusei Shiota *Kotomi Shiota *Hayabusa Shiota *Koro-sensei *Kaede Kayano - Kaede is one of Nagisa's best friends (also his girlfriend), and the two sit next to each other in class. *Karma Akabane - Karma is another of Nagisa's closest friends. They were in the class for their first two years of middle school which continued into their third year. Unlike many people, Nagisa is unfazed by Karma's violent behavior, and although they have basically opposite personalities, they do have similar interests and get along well, such as their love for superhero movies. Karma also enjoys teasing Nagisa, but the latter doesn't pay it much mind despite often being incredulous to the extent of the teasing. It has been noted that while Nagisa greatly admires Karma's brilliance and easy going personality, Karma considers him as a prodigy as an assassin and an honest and kind person who he is willing to listen to his advice. *Tomohito Sugino *Manami Okuda *Yukiko Kanzaki *Rio Nakamura *Yuzuki Fuwa *Yuma Isogai *Hiroto Maehara *Toka Yada *Masayoshi Kimura and Sosuke Sugaya *Ryunosuke Chiba *Rinka Hayami *Ryoma Terasaka *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavić *Lovro *Yuji Norita *Sakura In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Shiota Family Category:Artes User Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters